The present invention relates to hanger assemblies for tail pipes and the like, and it relates particularly to the brackets used in such hanger assemblies.
When hangers for exhaust systems are to be replaced, a common method that is employed is to replace a U-shaped hanger with a new hanger assembly. The assembly typically includes a bracket that allows an upsidedown U-clamp to be used to support the exhaust pipe. This arrangement is employed, rather than a duplicate of the original equipment, because the original method of construction relies on access to locations that are relatively difficult to reach during a replacement operation. Accordingly, the upside-down U-clamp arrangement is used because it permits easy access during the replacement operation.
A typical prior-art bracket in such a hanger assembly is illustrated in U.S. Letters Pat. No. 3,735,950 to Paintin, which illustrates a U-clamp supported by a bracket that has a hook portion. Brackets similar to this have been used quite extensively for replacement hanger assemblies, and in many cases they have proved to be quite acceptable. However, there have been some instances of breakage, which suggests that the hanger-assembly brackets should be strengthened. However, an excessive increase in size is not desirable, both because of operational considerations and because of the associated cost increase.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide greater strength in a hanger assembly than that which is provided by prior-art designs. It is a further object to achieve this additional strength without greatly increasing the size or cost of the bracket and simultaneously to improve its operational effectiveness.